Conventional clip-in fuse holders for cylindrical cartridge fuses exhibit certain deficiencies with respect to terminal interconnection methods. Such holders typically consist of a pair of spring clips mounted on a base and configured to engage the end terminals of a cylindrical cartridge fuse by pressing insertion. The clips, together with unitary or separate terminal lugs, are normally secured to the base by a metallic rivet passing through a hole in the clip base and through a matching hole passing through the mounting base. Such riveted fuse mounts when fabricated in the form of arrays of parallel individual fuse holders frequently require one or more bus elements to inter-connect preselected groups of common fuse terminals, as for example by a common ground strap. These are typically fashioned in the form of a perforated strap to be held in contact with the chosen clips by the rivets. Where the chosen common terminals are adjacent, the bus typically takes the form of a perforated strap with uniform hole spacing. If the common terminals are not adjacent, or if there are short insulating barrier walls between them, the bus must be configured with right-angle tabs. For limited production runs of such arrays the cost of fabricating uniquely configured buses can significantly add to the manufacturing costs. Moreover, riveted buses cannot be modified without substantial disassembly of the array. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an easily engaged and removed busing means that can be readily configured to engage selected clips along a given side of such an array.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such busing means in a form such that high current lead wires may be easily and reliably attached to such a busing means.